


The Jennifer Saga

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we really needed a fic where Jin sneaks in toy cats as comfort objects to deal with exam stress. [High school AU, RyuuMasa]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jennifer Saga

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU, not so subtly based off the Special Missions. And yes, Kurorin is Enter and Escape's father in this verse, but I couldn't figure out a way to sneak him in. :( Maybe next time.

Title: The Jennifer Saga  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: High school AU, not so subtly based off the Special Missions. And yes, Kurorin is Enter and Escape's father in this verse, but I couldn't figure out a way to sneak him in. :( Maybe next time.

"Math is an easy subject, so we'll just do a fifteen minute drill. I'm more worried about literature and English--if we review criticism and vocabulary respectively for the remaining thirty minutes, I think that will be enough until school is over." Ryuuji huffed, and shut his notebook. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great lesson plan that will help you ace your entrance exams--if you were the one taking them." Nakamura frowned. "Ryuuji-san, you still have a year to prepare."

"I do, but sempai doesn't," Ryuuji reminded her. "And before you tell me he's the picture of confidence, let me say that you believe that only because you haven't seen any of his grades outside of science and math." Sempai was brilliant, and it showed in the subjects that interested him. In the subjects that didn't, however... "He needs my help."

"But what about engineering club, or physics club?"

"I'd love to come back, but--"

"So find him a cram school!"

"We tried, three times." Ryuuji shouldered his bad before he went for the door. "And he got kicked out of all three."

\--

Ryuuji was relieved that Nakamura had stopped asking questions at that point. Because it wasn't just grades or cram school. Sempai was brilliant, a hard worker, and he never gave up, but he was still a teenage boy preparing to take an exam that would determine what university he could attend. Sempai appeared to be his usual cheery self, of course, but Ryuuji had known him long enough to see the occasional crack in the veneer, and when he needed support.

"Ryuu-chan!" Sempai stood up and waved him over. "C'mon, I brought the snacks."

"It's morning, sempai." Ryuuji started placing books on the desks they would be using. "I hardly think we need a snack."

"It's called brain food, Ryuuji. 'Sides, between this and school, sugar and caffeine are what's keeping me alive." He opened a can of what Ryuuji suspected was not his first drink of soda today. "So what're we gonna cover first?"

"Well," Ryuuji began as he sat down, "I thought we'd start with Math and--" he yelped, because there was something on his seat.

Something soft.

Ryuuji yelped again when he pulled a toy cat from under him. He couldn't help it, it was surprising.

Not as surprising as sempai's reaction. "Yeah, I'll take that." He snatched the cat from Ryuuji. "And keep it down, will ya?"

"I'm sorry, I just. It's a cat." Well, not quite. "A toy cat."

"Wow, congrats, Ryuuji, no wonder I chose you to help me with my entrance exam." Sempai was still holding the cat.

"Well, it's something I'd expect at a preschool, not here..." Wait. Now that he thought about it, that cat looked familiar. It was orange, and had an old stain near the left eye, just like--

"Sempai, isn't that the cat you had when we were kids?" The cat he wouldn't let go of until junior high, and seeming "normal" was the most important thing.

"Her name is Jennifer, and yes, and keep your voice down, we're in public!" Sempai huffed, holding Jennifer to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just--you really brought a toy cat to our study session, and didn't think I'd notice?"

"Well, you didn't notice the other times I took her with me."

"You've been sneaking her to school for the entire year?!"

"Ryuu-chan, inside voice!"

Ryuuji was about to respond that he knew how behave in a school unlike other people, but then he notice that sempai's knuckles were white from holding Jennifer too tightly. And that he wasn't grinning, like he usually did when he felt the need to be Wacky and Unique. And Ryuuji couldn't believe that he'd been arrogant enough to think he knew his sempai, if he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"Sorry." Ryuuji smiled. "If a comfort object's keeping stress down, I'm all for it."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, exactly." Now sempai, was grinning, which was a relief.

Unfortunately, it a was short-lived relief. "You two really should be quieter, students are trying to study." Kuroki Eiji was accompanied by his twin sister Erika, as always. "Ryuuji, Jin-san can and will corrupt you~" Eiji wagged a finger.

Ryuuji clenched his jaw. The Kurokis seemed to have some vague idea that he liked them, possibly because they were always in the top five for grades. But he hardly liked their thinly-veiled bullying of anyone outside what they deemed as acceptable. "I think I can manage my own morality, but thank you, Eiji-san."

Now Erika wagged a finger. "Ryuuji, you're going to--what's that?"

"What's what?" Sempai seemed calm, except for the twitch of his lips.

"That." Erika pointed at Jennifer's tail--sempai had hidden her when the Kurokis had arrived, but obviously not well enough. "Who brought a toy to high school?"

"Obviously someone who lack the mental maturity to be in high school." Eiji's eyes were fixed on sempai, whose mouth was twitching more. "Or college."

"But I don't see anything," Ryuuji said as he moved, placing himself between the Kurokis and sempai so all they could see was how much taller he was than Eiji.

Eiji scoffed. "Come on, Ryuuji, he's clearly--"

"Well, maybe your eyesight's not as good as you claimed."

"Eriko, we're going." For someone that loved to "troll" others, or whatever the buzz word was these days, Kuroki Eiji was very, very sensitive, especially when someone didn't let him get his way.

Sempai brought Jennifer back out the instant they were gone, hugging her tight. Ryuuji was amazed, just for a moment, despite all three of them being brilliant, how different he was from Eiji and Eiko. "Thank you so much, Ryuu-chan."

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have to study."


End file.
